


Five (more) Nights at Freddy's

by Nikolaizovski



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaizovski/pseuds/Nikolaizovski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tries to go through his usually nightly routine, but accidentally messes up. His flub may cost him more than his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preamble: Mike Joins the Fazbear Family

Ever since he started at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike has gotten a call from someone over the phone, right at the beginning of his shift. He has no idea who this person is, but each night the unknown "phone guy" has been giving him advice on how to get through the nights with the least amount of trouble. Even when Mike asks right before or after his shift on those first three nights every single person acts like there was no one before him. So Mike keeps coming back to this horrible place each night trying to figure out what happened to the "phone guy", that was until he received his last message on his fourth night. As he listened to the message last night he couldn't help but worry, Mike only wished he knew how to save "phone guy" and if it was even possible to save him. On his fifth night working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike arrived early. He walked in, greeted everyone with a smile, an entirely fake smile, went to the spare parts room just off the main stage, and rummaged through the various, broken, animatronic Freddy's, Bonnie's and Chica's. He found nothing, he could smell something awful, just like "phone guy" described in his last message, but he couldn't find the source of the stench before the last of the workers were set to leave, so Mike walked the last girl out to her car, and asked her, "Who was the last guy who worked the night shift before me?" she gave him a frightened look, eyes darting back and forth, looking for something, Mike wasn't sure what, until he looked over his shoulder back at the Pizzeria.

It was Freddy. He's looking out the front door, right at Mike and the girl, Melanie, Mike thinks her name is, "I can't talk about him, sorry," she says as she jumps into her car, turns the engine and burns out of the parking lot. Mike looks back at the door to the Pizzeria, Freddy's not there, moving around like usual. Mike musters his courage, "I will figure this out." He tells himself as he walks back to the front door. He takes a breath before opening the door, to sprint to the Night Security office. He makes it all the way back without much fuss, and the phone is ringing...Isn't the "phone guy" dead? Mike thinks to himself, and when he answers the phone it isn't the normal voice he was expecting, it is a deep, demonic warble of a voice, Mike can't make out what the hell it is saying but it reminds him of the voice that he hears sometimes in the middle of the night saying, "IT'S ME...IT'S ME..." right before all sorts of weird shit starts happening. Mike, already on edge, checks the cameras hoping that maybe, just maybe, tonight can go smoothly. He checks on Pirate Cove, just like "phone guy" told him to on night two, making sure that Foxy is still inside of his cove, he is. Mike sighs in relief, and then he checks on the main stage, Bonnie is still there, Chica is still there. The camera slowly, painstakingly slow, pans to the right, showing Mike that Freddy is, in fact, still standing there with his two buddies. A wave of relief goes over Mike, until he checks on Pirate Cove again. Foxy is looking at the camera, Mike almost jumps out of his chair, "Jiminy Christmas," Mike lets out seeing Foxy's glowing eyes. Catching his breath, Mike takes a look back at the main stage, both Chica and Bonnie are off the stage, "Are you serious?!" he yells at his screen. He puts the tablet down and checks the lights in the hall. Right side first, nothing. Left side..."Holy Shit!" He screams slamming the button to engage the magnetic locks, "Screw you Bonnie!" He yells at the door, flipping his tablet back up checking Pirates Cove, "Are you frig-a-fraggin kidding me?!" he starts getting pissed at his tablet now, Foxy is already at the doorway. He checks the main stage and sees that, luckily, Freddy is still just standing there.

He flashes the left side door light on for a quick second, Bonnie having left he turns the mag-locks off. Then he checks the right side light, still nothing. Mike checks Pirate Cove, "Shiiiiiiiii," he puts the tablet down and engages the left side mag-locks, then checks the left hallway. Foxy sprints down the hall, "and now you flail uselessly against my door," he flashes the left, then right side, nothing. Flips up the tablet, "Are you kidding me?" Mike yells at his tablet, "Seriously Foxy!" he is already looking at the camera, "I can't do a damn thing if you guys keep trying to friggen kill me!!!" he yells at the tablet, slamming it down on the desk and the flashing the left and the right hall lights, this time he has to engage the right side mag-lock, because of damn Chica. "Buahahahaha," Mike hears the deep rumbling laughter. "Seriously? Why is this happening to me tonight?!" Mike screams at his screen again. He flashes the lights again, opening the right side now that Chica is gone. Mike checks the cameras, and "are you serious Foxy?" he's already getting ready to sprint down the hallway, again. Buwahahaha. It's closer this time, "Really, Freddy, you're going to be like this now," Mike starts sweating, going between the two door lights and camera and worrying about being shoved into a Freddy Fazbear's suit would get to anyone. Mike checks the time, "Are you fucking kidding me!!!" he screams, it's only 2 A.M.. He looks down at his generator level, when he hears a deep, gurgling voice, "IT'S ME....IT'S ME...." Mike nearly falls out of his chair, the voice tickling his ear.

Bwuahahha. "Are you right outside my door or what Freddy??" Mike yells into the blackness. He then checks his cameras, Pirate Cove is empty...Mike drops the tablet as he jumps for the mag-lock. He barely makes it, as the door slams shut he hears the pounding on the door. His heart in his throat Mike looks back at the tablet. It's on the floor, the screen is shattered, it's only 3 A.M. and he still has over forty percent generator power... Mike looks from the tablet to the open door, his mind racing. "Will it be able to hold out long enough?" He slams the mag-locks on the right side door and sits in his little sanctuary, waiting for the power to go out. Mike walks to his desk, sitting down and looking at the cracked screen of the tablet sighing as he hears Foxy slamming against the door, again. Thirty percent, "Geez, Foxy you take up so much of my power," Mike looks out the right window seeing Chica's shadow and Bonnie standing right in front of the door on the left side. "I am totally going to die," Mike sits back down and looks at the tablet and it's broken screen. He places it back down on the table, and jumps in his chair as Foxy flails uselessly against the door, a third time. Fifteen percent...it's only 4 A.M. Mike looks around the office trying to find something to maybe help him fight when the lights go out, but there is nothing. everything is either bolted down or made from a really cheap plastic, it would just break if he smacked Freddy with it. Mike looks at the time again, still only four, hoping the time might, maybe go a little faster now that he has nothing else to do, and since he can't really worry about living anymore. He knows that he wouldn't be nearly fast enough to make it all the way out of the building before getting caught by one of the Animatron's. Mike wanders around the office for a little bit, not sure what to do with his remaining time on this planet, so he just stares at his generator levels, ten percent, still only four. It goes down so slowly, he thinks to himself, when you are just watching it, eight percent. Mike looks out the windows, not turning on the lights, and jumps back when Chica slams into the window, making Mike feel like she's going to break through it, five percent. Mike sits down on the floor behind his desk, underneath the table, hoping that maybe they won't notice him for long enough and he can get out when it hits six. Two percent, Mike hears the banging in the kitchen, the Dumdidumdidum, the heavy footsteps of the characters going past his door, and then, everything turns off...

"Fuuck," Mike whispers as softly as he can, hoping, that maybe the power lasted long enough, while he hid underneath the table. It's quiet for what feels like forever, Mike is just crunched up in a little ball, hiding underneath the table, then the music starts, Freddy's tune. It is so sudden that it causes Mike to jump and smack his head against the table he's under, but he stifles his cry. The song goes on and on, it feels like it lasts for almost half an hour, but still it ends too soon, Mike is hiding under the table not moving, like a corpse, hoping that they miss him when they come into the room. He hears the heavy footsteps, they walk into the room, he hears the moan, like a person who can't breathe from having their neck snapped, then more footsteps. It feels like an eternity for Mike underneath the security room table, when he feels the fuzzy hand grab his ankle, Mike yelps, flailing uselessly against Freddy's arm, knowing that the animatron can't feel anything that he's doing to it. Freddy drag's Mike across the floor on his back, dragging him into the dining area, Mike can barely make out the ceiling in the darkness. Freddy tosses Mike, like a sack of potatoes, into a small hole in the spare parts room, that wasn't there before. In the complete darkness Mike looks around trying to figure out where he is, and why he wasn't stuffed into a suit, immediately. He hears something moving around in the darkness, and then feels something hard slam into his head. For Mike everything goes black, for his captors, the fun is just beginning...


	2. Night One, Let the Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike learns that he isn't the first to get 'stuffed' and what it really means for him, he isn't going to like this very much.

"Hel..Hel..Hello!" Mike hears from inside the darkness, "It looks like me and you are now trapped down here together," He recognizes the voice, but, at first, can't place from where, "Phone guy!?!" He blurts out as he remembers where he heard the voice from, "the name is Scott, and yeah, I was the one who recorded those messages for the other night security guards," Mike hears Scott say, his voice sounding like it's in immense pain. Mike tries to move only to find that both of his wrists are chained to the wall behind him and his legs are also chained, he can't move too far, and the only things he can feel are all slimy. "I would try not moving around too much if I were you friend." Mike hears Scott say from the veil of darkness, "Everything down here, that isn't you or I, is either dead or a robot." Mike pulls his hand back quickly, "How long was I out for?" Mike as the darkness, "ohh, I think it's been two cycles since you came down here," Scott answers, "Ohh and I've lost track of time since coming down here, since there is never any light,except for the very rare occasion that some parts get thrown in here, or when the robots come and feed me." Mike tries to look around, but his eyes can't adjust to the utter blackness that surrounds him, "How long have you been down here Scott?" Mike hears a sigh in the darkness, " Twenty-one cycles now, including since you came down here..." Mike can feel Scott's sorrow as he tries to figure out how long that was in weeks, "so, like three weeks?" Mike asks, but Scott sighs again, "I wish it were that easy to figure out how long I've been here, it's practically sound proof down here, and they don't feed us ever day...They only feed us when they feel like it," Scott tells Mike. "Who are they?" Mike finally asks.

"They are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Mike hears Scott say with quite a bit of fear. "And no there is no way out of here, I've tried just about everything," Scotts says before Mike can even get the words out. Scott shuffles a bit in his chains, while Mike sits in the silence. "My name is..." Mike tries to tell Scott his name but he gets cut off, "I don't want to know your name, it'll only hurt more when you get broken, just like Henry did, two cycles before you got here." The despair in Scott's voice is almost palpable. "Broken?" Mike asks, before Scott can answer they hear heavy footsteps, still unable to see anything. "IT'S ME..." They hear as the footsteps close in on Mike, "IT'S ME..." the creature grabs Mike, unchaining him and dragging him by his ankle away from the wall he was propped against. "They are different when they get into that room!!" Mike hears Scott yell after him, unsure what the hell he means, until he sees a faint outline of what looks like a door, but the light around it is green. "W-what do you want with me!?" Mike yells at the thing dragging him, when the door opens and Mike sees the silhouette of the thing dragging him, it's enormous, with bunny ears...Bonnie, flies threw Mike's mind, as they go through the doorway, and the Creature transforms into something...someone else.

It puts Mike on a table, forcing the breath out of Mike with how hard he is slammed onto the table, in the middle of the room a green light shone, the light is extremely bright, but oddly dark at the same time. "Finally some time alone," Mike hears the oddly masculine voice coming from the thing that brought him in to the room. "My name is Bonnie, you can call me Master, for now." it says as it straps Mike down to the table, "It...is my turn to break you," He hears Bonnie say, "I got the lucky straw this time," Bonnie says as he starts cutting the buttons off of Mike's shirt, "Chica will be joining us shortly, but I get to have you all to myself for quite some time." Bonnie cuts all of Mike's buttons off, revealing Mike's chest, looking down Mike can tell how long he's been held captive, it's been about two days, luckily, since he shaved his chest that last night he was at home. "Now, unfortunately, since I am first," Bonnie says as he traces Mike's muscles with his knife, "I do have to inform you, if you break, you die." He looks down at Mike's chest, "But it looks to me like you won't be breaking as easily as the last guy who was here," His knife goes down Mike's chest, down past his stomach, and hooks onto his belt, "Hopefully Chica doesn't arrive soon, I want to have some fun," Mike tries to struggle against the ropes binding him, but they are to tight, Bonnie cuts Mike's belt letting it hang off of his pants. "Hey now!" Mike hears a high pitched feminine voice cut into the room.

"Damn, no fun now," Bonnie says as he lays the knife against Mike's cheek. "Were you going to start without me, again?!" He hears as a very feminine chicken comes into the room, "Ohh I only wanted to have some fun with our new 'pet'," Bonnie replies to the her. "Well I never," She says as she walks over to Mike, "he probably told you to call him master didn't he?" she says caressing Mike's cheek, Mike nods quickly, "You bastard!" Bonnie yells driving the knife into Mike's thigh, "Hey now, he still has no idea what is going on," still caressing Mike's cheek, her feathers feel oddly warm against Mike's cheek, "we need, you Mike," she says her face getting closer to Mike's, her beak glistening in the green light, "without fresh guards to play with we would forget the joy of creating pain," her beak digs into Mike's cheek cutting a nice sized hole, Mike screams rend the air, both of the creatures around him start moaning. Mike tries to hold back his screams, "Now, now," Chica says wagging her feathers at him, "We need you to scream nice and loud, or beg for your life," Chica says as her feathers run down his chest, to his thigh, "or else we could get bored, and start doing more," She grabs the knife still deep in his thigh, "intensive," she twists the knife, "playing," she rips the knife out of Mike's thigh, his scream makes the lights flicker. "Mmmhhnnn," Bonnie and Chica both revel in the sound of Mike screaming, "that's much better," Chica says as she places the blade at Mike's navel, and presses it just underneath his skin, and brings the knife up to his chest, blood coming out of the fresh wound, Mike's screams making both of the creatures very excited. After what feels like an eternity, Mike finally loses consciousness...


	3. Night Three, The Pirate and The Lead Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Pirate Fox and the Singing Bear

Mike is awakened by a soft hand against his face, "He..Hey," Scott says softly, "You awake," Mike opens his eyes, not much changing, the darkness still all around him, "Yeah, how long was I out for?" Mike asks trying to reorient himself with his surroundings, "Only one cycle," The voice sounds like it's right above him. Mike lifts his hand, hoping to feel something but, his hands are tied to his waist, "Bonnie tied you up a bit tighter this time, I'm not sure why," Scott whispers. "Why are we whispering?" Mike asks, not sure if he should be afraid yet or not. "Look to your right," Scott whispers, as Mike slowly turns his head to the right, not seeing anything. Mike stares deep into the darkness, when he sees a something shine. "What is that!?" Mike almost yelps when he sees it, but Scott covers his mouth before they get noticed. "That's Freddy," Scott whispers, "he's just been standing there in the dark, since Bonnie brought you back." Mike averts his eyes from Freddy, "Do you think he'll go away?" Mike asks, hoping the answer is yes, "I have no idea," Scott replies. Mike softly groans, when the searing pain starts overwhelming his fear. "Guhh," Mike lets out as he tries to move his body, so he doesn't get stiff, the knife wound in his thigh shooting pain down to his toes, and the sliver cut on his chest stretching and ripping as he tries to stretch, loosening his muscles. "Don't move to much Mike," Scott whispers to him, as Mike hears a squelching footstep to his right, "Freddy, is attracted to movement." Mike stops moving, and the squelching stops. Resigning to his fate for now, Mike lays silently, attempting to regain as much of his strength as possible, before he gets taken to the Green room again.  
  
After many hours in the darkness, with only Scotts soft voice to comfort him, they finally come for Mike. "We're gunna have fun t'night," Mike hears a rough voice say, as his left foot gets a hook through it. "Sonuva.." Mike lets out biting off the end of the word as the hook twists in between his tarsal bones. "I'll nah be havin no fussin' from ya, ya hear?" The animatron says as it drags him, foot first into the Green room. As the light shines on the creature dragging Mike, he realizes who it is, "Foxy?" Mike lets out a little surprised, Foxy had always been his least favorite. "It be I," Foxy says, with a coarse drawl, "Whatcha be expectin?" Foxy drags Mike up onto the table by the foot, not caring about the large whole that now resides on Mike. "Now, me boy, how should I cut ya," Foxy says, slowly pulling his hook out of Mike's foot. Mike clenches his teeth, trying to fight through the pain, "Huh, gettin' a bit tougher?" Foxy says, ripping his hook the rest of the way out, "Gyaaah," is all Mike lets out, fighting the pain. "Hmmm, t'night'll be fun," Foxy muses to himself, walking up one side of Mike's body then down the other, his hook gliding across Mike's skin. "What'll make ya scream tha mos'," Foxy talks to himself, as he digs his hook into Mike's left nipple, pulling it out just enough to hook it. "Mmph," Mike chokes back the pain, fighting the searing fire in his chest. "Yer gettin' guts, I like'm wit guts," Foxy's grin showcasing his yellowed teeth, "Lesse how long yer guts'll last," Foxy says as he jerks hard on Mike's nipple, ripping it clean off. Mike finally lets out an air rending scream, Foxy chuckles. "Arr, thas what I be lookin' fer," Foxy walks out of Mike's vision, and all Mike hears is the clinking of metal objects smacking each other, and a soft, "dumdidumdidum," as Foxy works with whatever he's working with. Mike's apprehension rises as nothing happens for a good long while.  
  
"Hey Foxy, mind if I cut in," Mike hears Bonnie's voice from the doorway, "Have fun," Foxy says as he continues preparing whatever he's doing. "Ahahaha," Bonnie laughs as he enters the room, running a knife up Mike's thigh, pressing hard enough to only leave a red line of blood. "Have you broken him yet?" Bonnie asks resting to cold steel against Mike's crotch on his underwear. "Nah, I be leavin' that t'ya," Foxy says smiling as he turns around, a long blade in his free hand. "Hmm, well we've been able to get him to pass out within the first three hours last night," Bonnie says, cutting a hole into Mike's boxer-briefs. "Hey, hey, hey!" A high pitch feminine voice calls into the room, "Don't cut off his manhood, before I can have fun with it!" Chica smacks Bonnie upside his head, "Ouch," Bonnie lets out, holding the knife back so as not to actually cut Mike, "If you keep that up then I may accidentally cut it off," Bonnie admonishes Chica, pointing the knife at her. "Ey, Freddy wants ta'ave some fun too, 'member?" Foxy says before they get to entranced in their cutting of Mike, "Right, since he last past the third night," Chica says giving Bonnie an angry glare as she takes the knife from him. She rests the knife against Mike's throat, "Do you think I'm pretty yet," she asks, giving Mike time to look at her full body, in the green light. Her hair is sticking up in three spots, on top of her head, an algae color, her eyes look white under the light. Her skin a sickly green due to the light, but over all, her features are very feminine, not at all robotic, in this room, and her breasts weren't all that bad to look at, her figure quite feminine as well. Mike feels the knife press harder against his throat, "I see you enjoy her body," Bonnie says, grabbing Mike's penis, pulling it out of his underwear. "Should I take that as a compliment?" Chica asks, trying to play shy, "Duh, ya dumb chicken,"Foxy says, placing his hook against Mike's erect penis, the cold steel making Mike wince.  
  
"Ohoho," Mike hears a familiar laugh coming from the darkness, "quit teasing the poor boy, Chica," A tall figure walks out of the darkness, though not far enough for Mike to actually get a decent look at him, though he can make out the silhouette of a top hat. "Michael, Michael, Michael," The figure says, tapping his chin with his forefinger each time he says it, "I think it's about time to show you, me," the tall figure walks out from the shadows, he's almost seven feet tall, wearing a brown overcoat, with a blood red waist coat and dress shirt, mostly covered by the overcoat. His slacks are also a deep earth-like brown, "It's me, Freddy," He takes a few more steps towards Mike as Mike musters his strength to not cringe away from the enormous man walking towards him. "Kid, don't even think of trying to hide your fear," Freddy places a hand on Mike's bare thigh, "I can taste it." Freddy's hand is smooth, not at all like Mike was expecting, as he rubs Mike's leg up and down. "Now, kid, I know you are wondering, are we going to kill you?" Freddy looks down at Mike, his eyes pure black, no irises or pupils, "well most likely, we will, since we need your soul kid." Freddy's mouth seems to grow longer and thinner as a smile twists his face into something not at all human, his lips separating showing off his massive canines. "Now, boy, do you know how to properly extract a soul from a human body and place it into an inanimate object?" Freddy asks, the smile still twisting his face, he grabs the knife from Bonnie, "We have to put the physical body into intense distress, and break the mind, causing it to have immense emotional attachment to this," Freddy lifts up the knife, "or even," he places his free hand over his face, "To an animatronic robot," revealing an exoskeleton underneath the human-looking exterior. "Ohohoh," Freddy laughs putting his face back on, "well look at the time, kid, it is time for you to head back to your sleeping quarters," Freddy says grabbing the knife and stabbing Mike right in between his collarbone and shoulder, making Mike's entire left arm go completely numb, but from all the blood loss caused by Foxy's earlier rips Mike's world goes blurry, the colors spinning and turning green to red, and then finally black. "We shall see you tomorrow, boy." The last thing Mike hears before losing consciousness once again.


	4. Night Five: The Backup Takes The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes face to face with a nightmare itself, will he survive or will he lose his mind before he can make his escape?

"Hey, buddy," He hears the voice softly coming from the darkness, "looks like you made it to night four, talk about unlucky." Mike feels the warmth of Scott's hand rubbing his forehead, "If only you had died last night, you wouldn't have to deal with tonight." Mike looks into the darkness with confusion, "W-what do you mean?" he feels the hand slowly stop petting his forehead, "Tonight, they are going to go all out on your body, you might even be unlucky enough to see the real monster behind the scenes." Mike feels the warmth spread on his forehead as another hand is put on him, "Wh..I thought Freddy was the leader of these monsters," Mike says stammering the words through the pain radiating from his shoulder, it is now the he realizes that his arm is still numb, "I don't know who their leader is, I haven't had the unlucky chance to garner his attention," Mike feels something cold and wet hit his forehead, and then some sniffling, "sorry, I'm the one crying but you're the one who is going through all of this," Mike furrows his brow in confusion before he hears "dumdidumdumdidum," coming from far off. "I am so sorry, Mike," Scott places a hand on the side of Mike's face and gives him a soft kiss on his forehead, "It looks like Freddy really wants you tonight," the dumming continues and sounds like it is getting louder, and louder. then a loud bang and crash, startling Mike, "Pots?" Mike gets out before he hears the door open again, "Hohohoho," He hears the godforsaken laughter of the mechanical Freddy, "It looks like it's my turn to bring you in," and without another word Mike feels the chains attaching his feet together go taught, as he is dragged out of the room and once again into the green room.

As the green light hits Freddy's animatronic face, a flash of light hits Mike's eyes and he winces away and when he looks back at Freddy he is more a man than robot bear, Mike realizes that the flash was from a wickedly jagged blade under Freddy's overcoat. Freddy bends over looking Mike in the eyes, "Naughty, Naughty, you weren't supposed to see that just yet, kid," Freddy wags his finger in front of Mike's face. Then a flash and Mikes hands are pinned above his head, another flash and Mike is being dragged onto the table in the middle of the room. "Now, now, kid, don't going falling asleep on me now, I'm just getting started" Freddy says, his brow furrowing deeply as he dances the blade across Mikes flesh softly jabbing it into Mike's skin every so often, sometimes he'd pierce the skin, others he would smack him with the flat of the blade. Every time, Mike would cry out in pain, and every time Freddy would moan softly, "hoho," would follow after the moans, reminding Mike that this is a machine, or was this a real human and. His thought is cut of when Freddy sticks the knife into his side about an inch deep, "Don't doze off on me, kid," Frustrated it seems, Freddy stops stabbing into Mike. "Now, now Freddy, you've gone and got all boring with your cutting he's stopped paying attention to you," A feminine voice pierces through the green, and out of seemingly nowhere Chica appears from behind a curtain off to the side of the room, "Aye ye be cutting a bit to of'en it be borin' me mate Michael," Foxy appears with his voice riding through Mike's ears like gravel, "Ye got ta be thorough wit' each slice ye make, Init right Bunny?" Mike watches Foxy's gaze turn to the left and Bonnie is standing as if having always been there, "You are right, pirate scum, Frederick is being to much of a gentleman with his cutting," as Foxy digs his hook in the old wound in between his tarsal bones, and then ripping out his achilles tendon. 

Everything is white in Mike's eyes for several minutes before he see's the green again, it was a quaint reprieve from the torture that was happening to him. As he is coming to consciousness and the world comes back into focus he see standing before him; a man missing both of his eyes, gaping holes sitting where they should be, and a golden jacket with black trim and a black undershirt with a white vest on top of that, a small golden top hat sitting atop his head and a microphone in his right hand. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Mike gets out in between gasps of pain, the figure doesn't move, doesn't say anything and then through a speaker nearby I hear a voice coming through as though through heavy static, saying, "I am the Golden One." Though the words sound like they are coming from a speaker they feel like they are originating from inside Mike's own mind. "You're that one attempted automated suit, that one in the back of the back room?" He hears the crackling voice piercing through his mind again, "hahah, no, attempted? no hahha," the words are fragmented and sound like the ravings of a madman, Mike feels the fear welling up in his chest, the adrenaline coursing through his body, and he knows he can do nothing to stop this, the creature shoots a hand to it's own forehead rubbing between it's brows, "I'm not mad, am I, Mike,?" Mike freezes, his breath shudders in his wounded chest, he looks closer at the creature standing in front of him.


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike learns the truth, and it isn't all it's cracked up to be.

As I look at the creature in front of me, "Mike, am I crazy?" the gentle voice rings through my mind again. "S-Scott?" the voice sounds so similar, "Haha, maybe, but maybe not, i am," the voice turns back into the heavy static, "everyone," back to Scott's voice, "and no one," now the voice sounds like a little girls voice, "I am here.." the voice trails off in his head as the golden, eyeless creatures staggers towards his body, hanging there, his arms chained above his head, starting to go numb, "I am so lonely," the heavy static starts to reverberate through Mike's mind, "I am so lonely Mister," the young girls voice comes back as the creature faces Mike the vacant holes piercing through Mike's very soul, "you," Static again, "I," back to Scott, "want you," and again the voice changes, into the deep demonic warble he remembers hearing on that last night before this nightmare, "inside of me," Mike feels a hand grasp his chin as the vacant eye holes peer into his eyes, "I want your eyes," the demonic warbling voice rings through his head. Mike tries to turn his head away from the monster in front of him, but the creature holds his head firmly in place, "You should have left after the first night Mike," the young girls voice rings through his mind, tears start welling in Mike's eyes, "Wh-why, why me?" he looks pleadingly at the monster in front of him. The heavy static comes back, "I told," back to the young girl, "you," and then right back to Scott, "I am so lonely," as the creatures finger trails down Mike's neck and to his now bare chest, "I want your," the Demonic warble replaces Scott's gentle voice, "soul, Mike," It's hand turns into a fist over Mike's chest as it rams it's fist into his sternum, the breath leaving Mike's lungs. "Now be a good little doll and give it to me," the little girls voice is back in his mind, "Geh, get out of my head you monster!" Mike tries to yell out at the creature but it is no more than a hoarse whisper, "heheh, yes," the little girl says and then is replaced with Scott, "fight me Mike," and then Scott is replaced with the demonic warble, "It's not like anyone can hear you, besides us anyway." The tears and snot begin to flow freely from Mike's face as he tries to comprehend how getting this damn part-time job turned into this nightmare. "I-i don't want to die," Mike lets out weakly, "Your bad luck, I suppose," the girls voice rings through his head, "just like mine, when I first came to Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria," the face seems to become softer in front of Mike, in an almost understanding sort of way, "but the only real monster's are you humans," the softness seems to disappear faster than it arrived, "since," the little girl is replaced by the demon, "you humans are what created this 'nightmare' in the first place."

Mike looks around the room, at the other animatronics trying to find something, anything to help him. All he can find are the cold faces of machines staring back at him, the life seemingly drained from the animatronics, the only one with any movement in it being the Golden One in front of him. "Can't we talk this out?" Mike asks meekly, trying to find some way out of this, Scott replies, "Sadly," then the little girl finishes the sentence, "monsters can't be reasoned with." Heavy static rings through Mike's ears for several seconds before it continues, "They take what they want from you," the demon starts talking, "and they never give you anything," the face of the creature only inches away from Mike's face, he can smell the rot on it. Seeming to look Mike up and down, and placing a surprisingly soft hand against his cheek, almost like a lover would, and before Mike can comprehend what is going on the microphone in it's hand is bashing Mike over the head, one, two, three, four, five. Five bashes straight to Mike's left temple nearly knocking him unconscious, and then the creature is lifting Mike's chin up, forcing him to look into the depth-less eyes, "Monsters like me, are made by monsters like you, Mike," confusion running through Mike's mind not comprehending what he could have done to make this happen to him. "Sadly," in Scott's voice again, "it's too late for you, my friend, the darkness wants you," the last words Mike hears before one last bash to the skull makes everything go black.

Two weeks after the disappearance of Michael F. Schmidt, a jogger along the aqueduct running behind the Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria notices a rank smell, like death, and investigates further, finding five bleached skeletons, the size of children and somewhere in the range of six or so male corpses all in varying stages of decay. The police investigated the murders and found that all of the corpses and skeletons found match with the missing persons reports filed at the Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria. Shock, horror and possibly a sense of closure for the families comes with the closing of the Pizzeria and with the identification of the corpses. No names were officially released by the police in the hopes of keeping the families from experiencing undue stress and hardship from reporters and from mass media in general, but still to this day the Pizzeria still stands, and if one were so bold as to enter it after dark, one may find that they hear a low laughter permeating through the walls and people are still known to disappear if they return for more than one night at the premises of Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria.


End file.
